Realidad
by MiitzukoO-chan
Summary: Y es entonces cuando la observa. El pelo rojo bailotea en el viento, y dos enormes colmillos manchados de sangre sobresalen de su boca. No puede ser, ella no puede ser una de ellos.


**Disclaimer:** Esta vez de nuevo, nada me pertenece todo es de Meyer… ¡ups! Digo de Gray, perdón, costumbre =)

**Sumary:** Y es entonces cuando la observa. El pelo rojo bailotea en el viento, y dos enormes colmillos manchados de sangre sobresalen de su boca. No puede ser, ella no puede ser una de ellos.

Estrenando nuevo fandom, de este genialoso libro. O más bien, contaminando nuevo fandom, si me envicio con el, tendrán que aguantarme =)

* * *

Es hora. Camina lentamente, con la oscuridad como su único guía. Ha descubierto que Erich quiere cazar Raquel y él no lo permitiría. Para algo esta en esa estúpida academia para vampiros. Avanza más rápido, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. No quiere que nadie lo descubra.

Y es entonces cuando los escucha.

Escucha la voz de Bianca, discutiendo con alguien. Y para su mala suerte ese alguien es Erich. El pánico se apodera de su cuerpo. ¿Qué mierda hace Bianca a altas horas de la noche y hablando con Erich? Aprieta los puños con fuerza, si ese maldito se atreve a tocarla…

-Serás…- escucha murmurar a Bianca, y es entonces cuando se queda rígido. Se acerca lentamente para poder escuchar mejor la conversación. Sabe que en caso de que Erich se atreva a hacerle algo a ella, él entrara en acción. No permitiría que tocaran a _su_ Bianca.

Bianca y Erich empiezan a discutir, mientras él escucha atentamente. Empiezan a hablar algo acerca de las normas y después su tema de conversación se centra en Raquel.

-No tienes pruebas- dice Erich, desafiante. Puede ver como la expresión de Bianca se transforma en una mueca de odio, y lo siguiente que pasa, lo deja helado en su lugar.

_Colmillos._

Los incisivos en la boca de Bianca empiezan a crecer en hasta convertirse en colmillos. Acto seguido, Bianca toma la mano de Erich, y le clava los dientes. Después Erich grita y se zafa de Bianca en un movimiento rápido, fluido. Todo eso ha ocurrido en menos de un minuto, y Lucas aún no puede creerlo.

_Su Bianca. Uno de ellos._

_A los que debe de destruir._

Siente como la cabeza le da vueltas, y se niega a creer que ella sea un vampiro. Ella es demasiado pura para serlo.

Escucha los gritos de Bianca y después alguien deslizándose por l tejado. Mientras tanto, él sigue pasmado, como un idiota sin saber que hacer.

-¡Quieto! ¿Quién anda ahí?- es la voz de Bianca la que grita, y en un acto estúpido y sin pensar, sale de su escondite.

Esta más que seguro que su cara muestra conmoción.

-¿Lucas? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta, consternada. La mira como si fuera un total extraño para él, e instintivamente retrocede un paso.

-¿Lucas?- vuelve a preguntar, mientras él sigue viendo los colmillos llenos de sangre.

_Un vampiro. _

Le pide que no se vaya, que le deje explicarle todo, pero él la rechaza, le pide, más bien, le ordena que no se acerque a él. Siente la cabeza embotada, y respira con dificultad. Retrocede con movimientos torpes, mientras trata de recuperar el equilibrio. Ve la cara de preocupación de Bianca, pero no le importa. En ese momento nada le importa. Acababa de descubrir que la chica que le gustaba era un vampiro.

_Y él era un caza vampiros._

Se da cuenta de que ella no lo sigue, y piensa que esta mejor así. Necesita pensar y aclarar sus ideas. Sin duda, esto dificulta sus planes. La sola idea de hacerle daño a Bianca, hace que se le retuerza el estomago. Continua caminando, cada vez más rápido, mientras escucha de fondo los sollozos de Bianca.

Tiene que trazar un nuevo plan, antes de que todo sea demasiado tarde. Sabe que esto afectara posiblemente el rumbo de las cosas. Mientras se adentra al edificio de los chicos, el plan ya ha sido trazado en cabeza. Un plan que traerá dolor, mucho dolor. Pero no le importa, esta seguro que para Bianca, él no es más que un bocadillo a la hora de la comida. Si ella jugó con él, ¿por qué no él con ella?

_Lo lamento tanto Bianca._

Es su último pensamiento, antes de entrar a su habitación y cerrarla con llave.

_Que comience el juego._

* * *

¡Mi primer fic de Medianoche! Espero que me haya quedado bien, se me ha hecho algo difícil, ya que solamente tengo el libro en la PC, y estuve buscando este momento, que es cuando Lucas se entera de lo que es Bianca. Espero que se entienda a lo que se refiere Lucas, ya que pienso que por un momento pensó en usar a Claudia para conseguir los poderes.

Y he descubierto que tengo una manía por llamar a Bianca, Claudia xDD

_¿¿Reviews??_


End file.
